


Elys Gets her Due

by pigsflew, vespiquen



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Gorn, Happy Ending, Monster Girl, Other, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigsflew/pseuds/pigsflew, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespiquen/pseuds/vespiquen
Summary: Elys' God finally gets bored enough to give her her fondest desire.Drabble written for @vespiquen, one shot, oh god don't ask





	Elys Gets her Due

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vespiquen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespiquen/gifts).



Garuda screeches with glee as she raises Elys, her most faithful lover and her only servant who gave her soul willingly, by a single leg, watching her writhe in the air. Elys watches her intently, the perfect mixture of fear, horror, and—yes—abject bliss, passing over her features. She has remade herself for this; She can barely contain her joy.

Garuda draws back one of her great wings, and plucks a single razor feather, drawing it across Elys' body, slicing cleanly through her top in a single stroke, leaving a thin line of red on the skin underneath. Elys gasps at the sensation, knowing that this is only a taste of the pain and pleasure to come. Hanging, upside down, Elys' eyes widen as she anticipates her mistress' beautiful talons upon her flesh.

Garuda screeches a command this time; **"You will wait, you will HOLD—you will _SUFFER_ —in SILENCE! Until I say you may moan, because you are MY POSSESSION! MINE ALONE! MINE!"**

The feather draws across Elys again, this time starting at her hip, down across her pelvis and over her inner thigh; the mini-skirt she'd prepared for the occasion, lovingly crafted by Qih, leapt apart at the razor’s edge, leaving her exposed before her lover; her Goddess. She barely noticed the garment fluttering to the ground below.

The blood rushing to her head makes her slightly dizzy, but Elys realizes that Garuda has lifted her further, her near-black eyes seemingly intent upon her breasts. "Oh please, my love," she whispers, and Garuda obliges the quivering girl, placing her lips upon her left nipple. The sensation is almost too much to bear, but then Garuda _pulls_ , drawing a shudder from Elys, who claps a hand over her mouth to keep her silence.

Garuda's line of sharp teeth press in at the edge of her nipple, so many points of exquisite pain that radiate from her breast through her very core, it's all she can do not to scream. She can feel Garuda's smile widen to an insane grin around the bite, and then, finally, comes that wonderful taloned hand.

A single point, at first, but it was sharp, and large, and very slightly missed her opening, so when Garuda pressed it into her, it also tore a piece of that delicate flesh. The pain mixed with that incredible stretch against her sex as she was impaled; and finally, she could hold it no longer. She moaned, loud despite herself, her cheeks coloring with her embarrassment.

And she was dropped. Headfirst, onto the pitch. **"YOU WHINE, YOU MOAN, YOU _BREATHE_ WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"** Garuda lowers her foot upon her chest, the horrible point of her foot pressing against her throat as Elys struggles to breathe, but only for a moment. In a fit of pique, Garuda twists her body to lower herself atop her willing slave. **"But I am merciful; I am kind; I am _generous_. You will pleasure me, my pet, and you will stop only when you die."**

But Elys wanted nothing more. Her whole life was a direct build up to this holy moment. She drank greedily of her lover's sex, even as the edges of her feathers cut into her face and chest, even as those beautiful calves pinned her arms to the ground, even as the Goddess reinserted that lovely talon, extending her to what she thought was her maximum—and then added another. And then, her mind floated within the scene, she was herself, overflowing with bliss and desire, and also she watched herself, straining as the goddess ripped her pelvis open in the throes of her own passion.

Then she heard a second voice. Dim at first, but no less the powerful for it, echoing in the back of her mind:

_"If thou wouldst cum, look to the light."  
_


End file.
